1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition system for an automobile engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional multi-ignition system supplies ignition currents to the ignition plug many times in a certain period of time in which it responds to an ignition timing signal. This prevents the ignition from misfire and knocking by applying a high voltage power many times. This kind of multi ignition system uses a timer to control the multi-ignition signal. This system detects a current of the primary coil of an ignition coil to check the magnetic electric energy of the coil. The system discharges the energy when a detected current shows a completion of a charge. However, the multi-ignition system keeps supplying the ignition currents repeatedly even when the burn of the fuel is conducted properly. This wastes of energy and fuel efficiency. Further, the condition of the combustion chamber may vary with respect to the driving condition, the pressure of the chamber, the temperature, the revolution and the engine load. In order to cover all conditions, a time for supplying the ignition current is set as a long time. This consumes more energy.